


The Chaste

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Deadpool, Canon Suicide, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demon Deals, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Miracles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Rebellion, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was grinning like a fool as he curled against Foggy, “Can we do this every night?”“What, get so drunk we forgot we were supposed to be having sex and just snuggling?”Matt snickered, pulling Foggy over him, “Who says we forgot? Just, put it on hold for a bit. We are celebrating after all. 11 million. That family... they'll never have another worry in the world.”“Yeah, well, if that kid can bring himself up at least, something like that, Matt. I mean, losing your legs...”“He'll walk again Foggy. Don't worry about it.”“What?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Celebration

Matt was grinning like a fool as he curled against Foggy, “Can we do this every night?”

“What, get so drunk we forgot we were supposed to be having sex and just snuggling?”

Matt snickered, pulling Foggy over him, “Who says we forgot? Just, put it on hold for a bit. We are celebrating after all. 11 million. That family... they'll never have another worry in the world.”

“Yeah, well, if that kid can bring himself up at least, something like that, Matt. I mean, losing your legs...”

“He'll walk again Foggy. Don't worry about it.”

“What?”

“He, like you said he was down, so I... Offered him a Deal. He'll, he keeps his chin up and keeps working on taking his life back, he'll get his legs back.”

“You just, ugh, Murdock... Bleeding heart, but, best Deal you've made so far.”

“Nah, Foggy, not even close.” Matt smiled as he lifted his hand, fingers playing over the ring there. “Not even close.”

Foggy groaned as Matt's phone started going off, “Better not be another scam thing-”

“They never call this late... Ugh... Murdock.”

Foggy grumbled when Matt sat up and started _thinking_ and responding, “Sounds like work. We're supposed to be celebrating, not working.”

“Yeah, uh, I'll, I'm on my way.” Matt snagged Foggy's arm as he headed for the shower. “Jessica Jones. That name ring a bell?”

“Oh, shit... Yeah, that name rings a lot of bells.”

“I'll, go work, you just, burn off that eel juice while I'm gone,” Matt smiled, wincing when he got to the point a kiss made him taste the cheap alcohol, “And brush your teeth before I get back.”

“You want me to just lay here being horny while you're drunk lawyering? Is that what you're meaning?”

Matt was smirking, “I'm saying, sober up a bit, Nelson, I wanna make sure everything's working so you can ravish me later.”

“Oooooo Deal, Murdock.” Foggy kissed his cheek, “Any word yet on when the building is getting fixed? We still got huge fucking cracks in the walls after that Earth shake the other night.”

“Insurance has to figure out how the fuck they're classifying it... Otherwise, whenever they get their head outa their asses and figure it out.”

“Mhm, you go lawyer, I'll... get ready for the rest of the celebrating.”


	2. The D Word

Matt shuffled through the door as quick as he could, “Miss Jones, don't say another word.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Your lawyer... Can I have a moment with my client,” not his city, not his territory and not his officers or detectives or precinct.

“Kid, get your ass out of here,” and 100% his problem...

“Want to see my Bar card, Detective? Matthew Murdock, believe it or not, attorney at law,” he gave her his court room grin as he went through his wallet, grabbing it to hold it up, “I've already been through this with the desk so, can we just move on?” He glared and rolled his eyes when she actually snatched it from him, eh, he was holding it upside down so he let it slide.

“Murdock...”

“Of Nelson and Murdock. Given that it was my night for after hours calls I decided to let my partner sleep. If it'd known I would get this much flack for a genetic condition, I would have hauled his ass out of bed myself.”

“Genetic condition?”

“Yes, this would appear to be as old as I'll physically get. I believe it was a pituitary stunting or something. I'm not a doctor or nurse, it's why I went into Law.” Matt tilted his head and smiled at the card held out toward him before acting stunned when she grabbed his hand to slap the card into it.

“Just, if I were you I'd get her cooperating...”

He took a deep breath when the detective left, finally letting himself acknowledge his client as more than just a person in the room. She had a darkness around her, a Deal gone wrong or Broken, maybe even a Curse of some kind. “Miss Jones,” he finally shook it off when she seemed more annoyed and bored by him than defensive. She didn't know what he was, so it she wasn't a Demon. “So, since unfortunately this was a last minute thing, the desk has to get their hands on a Braille copy of your file for me. But, until then, would you like to fill me in?”

“Guy blew his brains out in my Office... some, conspiracy theorist nutjob. He was a client I was looking for so, I guess there is that.”

“Pretty late for clients isn't it?”

“Murdock, look in the mirror and try that again.”

Matt snorted, “Sadly, that doesn't work very well,” he tapped his glasses on reflex as there was a knock on the door. “Looks like your files are here.” He smiled as he opened the door to reach out, “Miss Jones' charges?”

He tilted his head at the shifting, “We- we're not filing charges... But, something's not right here... She needs to tell us who she was chasing,” Matt frowned when a file, the police report, was set in his hand. “Just, talk to her. Help us out here.”

“I'm her lawyer, detective. I work for her not you, though, I'll admit, if something does come up that would cause harm to others I would advice her to assist the police in stopping the actual criminals.”

He got a tired sigh, “Just, remember we're here to help too.”

“Helping doesn't include badgering an innocent person for panicking in a traumatizing situation after someone commits suicide right in front of them... But, I'll try to keep that in mind.” He was in a mood, sue him, he still ended up catching a toe, whoops, as he shut the door and dropped his copy on the desk. “They're not filing charges, Miss Jones. But, let's just say, I have a very open mind. I, heard you say that there was a lot of shit going on that the detective wouldn't believe. Care to fill me in?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“I'll make you a Deal, Miss Jones. You tell me what happened, all honest truthful events, even if your mind makes you question or fear some of it, and I will do my best to help you through this. Because I know, there are truly more things in Heaven and Earth, than any of us could ever imagine.”

“I, I don't do... those...”

“Because it's not the first you were Offered, is it?” Matt frowned as he closed his eyes as he took off his glasses, “Because I may not be the first you've met, but you know what I am,” he smiled as he opened his eyes.

“Shit, not another one of you fuckers!”

“I'm merely Offering to help. All I want in return is information.”

“No, no, no, no, never! That shit is how I got in this whole shit storm in the first place!”

“Jessica, It's a Deal for information only, and for my helping you. Nothing more.”

“There's always fine print, Murdock! You, you fuckers- you, all of you... just, using people-- Breaking Deals... Breaking People!”

“Jessica, I'm not- I don't hurt people, I don't Offer Deals that can knowingly hurt people.”

“No Deal, Murdock. If they aren't filing charges, I'm outa here.”

“Jessica!”

“The only Deal you'll get out of Me, Murdock. I won't tell, if you stay out of my life!”

“I can't... It'll be broken if we so much as cross paths. I can't make a Deal like that. I, I don't make Deals that will be Broken.”

“You might be the only fucking Demon on the planet that does then... Goodbye, Murdock, see you in Hell whenever I get there.”

Matt actually bounced his head against the table when she stormed out, well that could have gone better.


	3. Wait for the Bell

He shouldn't have tried to follow her... Fuck, paranoid people are just- Yeah, he fucked up. “Who are you really, Matt Murdock?”

She had pictures, the camera, the proof. Thank God she was old school in her photography, “You already know who and what I am,” he grabbed it before she could put it away and slammed it against the wall, smiling when the light exposed the old fashion film and ruined any evidence she had.

“Hey,” he growled as he tried to pull her out of the building, “No, I'm not leaving!”

“You don't understand,” Matt hissed before suddenly jerking his head upward. A void was gathering above. “No,” he growled before he reached out, “I'm borrowing this,” he ignored the squawk and steps following him as he grabbed her scarf and rushed for the stairs.

“What's going on?”

“Penthouse... Stay out of it!”

“Like hell I will,” he shook his head as the door shut behind him. He was going to hate tomorrow, but today wasn't looking up anyway, so why not? He was panting once he finally made it to the top of the building, glaring but his identity was covered just in case... “You look like an asshole,” oh, he regretted so much for ever meeting Miss Jones.

“It's your scarf.”

He honestly wasn't expecting to walk into a fight, but fighting meant whatever was happening was being slowed down or stopped. Too bad it took all of his concentration to push back the demonic void and allow him to actually see a fucking thing... Never in his life would he ever wish to see his world of hellfire than after finally knocking the last one down and blinking and tilting his head in confusion. “Someone's coming... something...” The moment he realized who it was coming around the corner, he froze, “Elektra,” it flew out of his mouth before he could help it, but it wasn't the full truth. It wasn't her, it was... “Elektra,” he panted as he rushed her, if he didn't stop this, if he couldn't reach her- there was no chance Anyone was making out of here alive. He hadn't even realized she wasn't alone until he nearly took a sword to his side, he spun out of its path as he kept trying to pull her away, kept trying to get through. He had to, he had to, if they didn't... Black Sky or not, this was the worse possible second option... “Look, I understand,” he grunted out and wheezed when she kicked him through a damaged wall, “I understand, I know what it's like, to... to Remember to Remember being You and at the same time Not You. I, Elektra,” he whined as he caught the blade swung at him. “Elektra, don't do this, this isn't you, this isn't you, then or now. This isn't Us, Remember? You Know Me.” He couldn't tell, not entirely, if there was recognition, but when she stopped her attack, he had to try, “I know who you are Elektra. Please, come back to me. Come up from it. You're not yourself right now, not her not you. Do you rememeber your Name?”

“I am, the Black Sky,” Matt's hope fell, his grip slipping and letting her bury one of the blades into his shoulder.

“You're not the Black Sky, you never were. Elektra, please!”

“Matt,” Jessica, no not now! Elektra was grabbed off him, making him wince and clutch as his shoulder when the blade went with her.

“Wait, you don't understand!”

“Come on, let's get the hell out of here,” Matt ended up drug to the elevator all but collapsing.

“Who are you people?” Matt's head snapped toward the new voice.

“Long story.”

“Give me the scarf,” Matt tried to pull away, “Give me the fucking scarf, Murdock, before you bleed out!”

“Not, not until we're out of the cameras.”

“Goddamn you Murdock,” Matt actually hit his knees, feeling burning, “Oh, shit shit, no I didn't mean it like that!”

“Doesn't matter, you get pissed at me and say the right thing and it fucking hurts.”

“Luke, give me your belt.”

“Yeah, okay, here,” Matt flinched as he heard the belt being pulled loose and Jessica shoved him a little harder than necessary upright to try to cinch off the blood flow.

“Anyone want to explain what the hell just happened back there?”

Matt chuckled, “Even longer story.”


	4. Artistic License

Matt winced as they shuffled through the door, the world stuttering in and out of his vision. “We need, to hide... Recover...”

“Murdock you are three seconds from blacking out,” Jessica was still moving away from him though, “What's it gonna take to get you up and running?”

“You don't make Deals, Miss Jones.”

“Right now, I'm seriously thinking about it, because you are fucked up, and still bleeding heavily.”

“I hadn't noticed,” the sudden slam and screeching against the door. “That's, that's useless if they've got the right people, the right Deals... Shit, we can't stay here... We're not safe, anywhere if they know who we are.”

“Murdock, tell us the score.”

Matt winced as the guy from the elevator, younger, not as young as he himself seemed to be started rambling. “Come again?”

“K'un-Lun...”

“Kid, look, you're, telling me a bunch of human lore... I'm having trouble syncing it to what I know.”

“The Hand-”

“Yeah, that was the Hand...”

“They were originally members of K'un-Lun-”

“Yeah, got that one too, they were the humans that turned against God's teaching and tried to use the power gathered there, in the fake Garden that the Fallen created on Earth.”

“What? No, I mean, yes they were exiled from K'un-Lun... what are you talking about?”

“Alright, gather around... I, don't know how long I'll be conscious for, from the feel of things. You, the stories you were taught, they're censored, edited, in a way to keep more like the Hand from rising up.” Matt shifted to settle in a chair and wince, “Shit, this needs stitched up-”

“I, I'll get something,” Jessica sighed as she headed back into the kitchen.

“The Hand, I guess K'un-Lun, or whatever it was called... The Hand started out just like everyone else hunting for power. But K'un-Lun, it was, a life boat, a little patch of paradise on earth, after the true paradise was lost. A place the Fallen gathered, and stayed out of Humans' lives. But, as time went on, Humans discovered the false paradise and with it, the Fallen.”

“Murdock, you're talkin' about your lot, right? Demons, Fallen angels or whatever the hell you are?”

Matt nodded as he finally pulled the scarf off and threw it to her, “Yeah, I'm saying... I, He, missed Paradise, and just wanted a piece of Home. So, K'un-Lun, whatever the humans call it, was born and then, humans, found it... I, He, wasn't there when it was discovered. But, humans started talking it over. And from the feel of glory boy over there,” Matt waved his hand toward the one that had started the story, 'Danny' was growled at him, “Something tells me the last of the Fallen was killed off.”

“A dragon, I, punched my fist into his heart and ended up... as the Immortal Iron-Fist.”

“Kid, you killed a Fallen Angel, one of the last of us with a True Form. What did he ever do to you?”

“Kid,” Luke huffed at him, “You're the only kid I see here.”

“Not that young, considering I still Remember raising light from the void of space to bring it to the creatures of earth.”

Jessica shrank away from helping him with his shoulder, “Who are you really?”

“Though humans have given me a lot of names, I guess you could call me Lucifer...”

“Shit, you're telling me the Devil of Hell's Kitchen is the Literal fucking Devil?!”

“Yeah, it was a mind blow to me too. But, yeah. But, we're all in way over our fucking heads with this... They've got- Her, and it's not the Black Sky they intended to get their hands on, but by God is it close enough. They have the Fallen that goes by Death. I knew it the moment I... saw her. She's, not all there, they've, Broken her somehow. She doesn't remember now or then, I couldn't risk calling her name because if I did and she wasn't Aware, that would have made it worse for us.”

“How so? I mean, you just gave us your name.”

“I gave you what you'd know me, it's not the name God gave me. Considering what happened the only time it was ever spoken in my presents, I'll never tell anyone it again.”

“What happened,” Jessica mumbled as Matt finally felt the bleeding stopping.

“I set the bar on fire and went into some sort of demonic trance.”

She jumped back, “Okay, so, no guessing games, got it.”

“The Hand has to be stopped, but with Death on their side, this- it's not possible. She's a Crossroads Demon, or was, I guess. Either way, if they have the right knowledge and she is Broken, she'll make any Deal they offer, and she is very strong.”

“Maybe we humans should get outa here and let the Demons take it from here,” Jessica offered.

“I, honestly don't know if any of us have a choice here...”

“We're humans, Murdock, humans get choice, right?”

“Freewill only goes so far, Jones, sometimes it's just God's Will. And take if from one who's tried, God's Will can never be countered.”

“Count me out, I'm, no I'm not going through this Demon shit again-”

“Jessica, wait!”

“Nope, I'm out-”

“You realize they could already be tracking you? Demons can't sense small Markers like that. I couldn't even warn you if they were tracking you, or had a Deal in play for your life.” Matt winced as he stood, “Do you really want to put Them in danger, going back home?”

“Lucky for me, I've got a good supply of Holy Water-”

Matt winced as the door closed. “Fuck...”

“Okay, back to the rest of it. What are these people after?”

Matt blinked at the food set down nearby, “They, they want to be Demons, but without the chains of Damnation or purpose. And, most of the times, Demons don't last in their vessels without one of those two things. I don't know exactly how they're doing it or what they're even doing but, there was a rash of Demon abductions last year and, I'm positive they have something to do with it.”

“This is where I'm really losing focus,” Matt winced at Luke's voice, “Demons, Fallen Angels... This, I did not sign up for bible camp here-”

“Yeah well, I honestly expected not to live past 10 when I summoned up a grumpy old fucker at a Crossroads wanting my father back alive. Yet, here we are. It's all true, the bible fucked up a lot on some of the stories, but the basic facts are true. I, am a Demon, and, because I'm stupid and bullheaded, I'm sticking around- Hoping to get Elektra back, to get my Sister back... Even if it's just a Sister in Damnation.”

“Her being your priority might be a problem, you feel me?”

“Luke, if I don't snap her the fuck out of it, you have- so many more problems than my priority. The good news is, I have a Marker on her... the bad news is, it's through a 3rd party. So, I need to make a phone call,” Matt winced at the screen cutting his hand as he finally pulled the shattered electronic from his pocket, “Can I borrow someone's phone?”


	5. Assholes and Elbows

Matt growled when Wade tossed the squirming mass of duct tape onto the table, “You are an absolute asshole, you know that?”

“Hey, she's a very feisty and very squirmy bitch, alright?”

“Still an asshole,” Matt glared as he grabbed at a knife, “Elektra, I'm gonna cut you loose, but I need you to hold still.”

“So, we're good, right? Paid in full?”

“Not even close, Wade, she's not Whole.”

“Look, I know, but, there's only so much you can do with a broken mind, alright? And a broken Demon, be glad she didn't give up the ghost long ago. She's not even... right, right now.”

“Murdock, what the hell is going on, you just had him bring her here to us? The people she's trying to kill?”

“Just, roll with it, alright, Cage?”

“You are out of your fucking mind...”

“Noted,” Matt nodded as he finally got the tape away from her mouth. “Elektra,” he smiled when she froze, “Elektra Natchios, that's your name, do you remember your Name?”

“Murdock, babycakes, sweet cheeks, is this a good-” Wade cursed as Matt threw the knife into his eye. “Sonofabitch!”

“Murdock, what the hell?!”

Matt was too busy kneeling down, “Elektra, do you remember me?”

“That was RUDE, Murdock,” Wade growled as he finally got the knife out of his socket, “Very rude.”

“Shut it, Wade, are I'll give you a matching set. I'm in no mood right now.”

He nearly missed the soft, “Matthew,” but he smiled at it.

He jumped back when he heard the tape crackle against itself before the sound of a blade cutting it made him glare at Wade, “You didn't even disarm her?!”

“Hey, I was on a time crunch!” Matt jumped back, disregarding Wade's screech of pain, and trying to draw her away from the others. “Holy Water,” was cried out as Wade scrambled back, knocking one her blades out of her hands. “Shit, shit, shit... Lady, I ain't going down like this!”

“Break our Deal and I will End You Wilson,” Matt growled as he grabbed the downed blade, swinging it, severing the wounded arm high enough to hopefully cut off the spread.

“Thanks, Devil's Food Cake.”

“You are such an asshole.” Matt froze when the door was kicked in, “Shit, not now...”

“I got this, go on,” Wade smiled as he grabbed one of his guns with his still attached arm, “No Rules, right?”

“Fuck, Right.”

“She headed that way, while you were distracted, go get your girl, babycakes, I'll take care of the party crashers.”

Matt had to grab Jessica away from gunfire, earning a shove and hiss to get off her while Luke did his best to take most of the fire and blows. But they got out the back, “Sewers. You can run them for miles without seeing daylight. Go,” Matt growled as he pulled the manhole cover up before rushing after the familiar footsteps.

“Murdock, where are you going?”

“I, I have to break through to her. It's the only chance we have. And don't worry about Wade, he can take care of himself.”


	6. Fear and Confusion

Matt growled when he lost the trail, his head snapping back when Wade jumped up to join him, “You broke our Deal...”

“No, no no no, baby Devil, I didn't Break anything yet! She's alive-”

“She's not Whole...”

“Yeah but she's not Broken, not yet. It's, you can't break something with no idea who or what they are. They have to let her Remember first, and, you keep pushing, babycakes, you're going to be the thing that Breaks her.”

“I- do you know what they're doing back here? In my city, on the same block they started this shit in?”

“I've caught bits and pieces, on my way to try and fetch her, yeah... There's a Fallen, under New York... Guess where and win a prize.”

“A True, Fallen? Not one of us in another Vessel?”

“Exactly.”

“Danny, the kid, back at the restaurant. He's got this, weird fist thing-”

“Oooo- I love it when you get,” Matt's arm swung out, shoving Wade off the side of the building, smiling when he heard him land on the fire escape, “Ya know, ya could just say something and not speak in violence... Just sayin', ever think of anger management classes? They work wonders for Buck.”

“He got it from killing a Fallen, he thought it was a Dragon, Wade. It looked like a Dragon to him. But he's been, tainted somehow by it. Is that in any way part of this bullshit?”

Wade flailed his one good arm and the regenerating stump of his bad one, “Probably? I don't fucking know, Red!”

“Elektra didn't have a chain of servitude. I've seen them before. So, there's still a chance of her breaking free.”

“Yeah, what happens if she Does, Matty? What happens when she 'snaps'? I mean, I was uber pissed when I snapped out of it...”

“She's never wished me harm,” Matt mumbled, “Not once. Even when we fought, she could have taken my head off, she could have shifted her blade and took an artery when she caught me in the arm earlier today. She'll, she's still in there, Wade. She still recognizes me.”

“Here's the piss in your cornflakes moment, Murdock,” Wade grumbled as he hoisted himself back up to the roof. “Is it _you_ she's remembering, or You?”

“It doesn't matter, I haven't chanced. No matter how much she has, I haven't changed.”

“Alright, where's the new Honeybun Hideout anyway? I'm getting cold out here,” Wade shivered before looking around.

“I don't know... I, told them to just, run.”

“Well, good thing for you, I know all the fun haunts.”

Matt's head shifted toward his apartment, suddenly hoping Foggy was still out with Karen having drinks and chatting. “I, uh, gotta check something real quick. I, she might try to find something familiar...”

“I'm going with, there's no way I'm letting you outa my sight until you're back with your buddies...”


	7. Blackout

Matt panicked at the sudden screech of noise, he must have done something when he was grabbing for it before it stopped as he jumped up. “Foggy?”

“Easy,” was called the moment the door creaked open, “Easy, you're alright, you were knocked unconcious.”

“You're, you're not hurt?”

“No, buddy, remember? You guys got us all to the station to make sure we'd be protected...”

Matt winced and grabbed his aching head when he went to shake it, “No, I, uh, Wade was going with me to the apartment to check on you. You weren't there, you were out with Karen and I told you to go with her and to not come home until it was safe... It's, it honestly hurts just to try to think beyond that. Were we attacked at the apartment?”

“Buddy, that was hours ago. How hard did you get hit in the head? Do we need a-”

“Mr. Murdock, you're finally awake I see.”

“My head is killing, I am without a doubt concussed. I can't even remember telling Foggy to go to the police station so, I'm definitely not going to be any help to you here.” Sometimes playing 'hurt child' just worked. Please be one of those times... Please. Because at the moment he'd honestly debate on selling his soul for some fucking aspirin right now.

“There,” Foggy's voice winced out as Matt blinked at him, “There was a body...”

Matt blinked, grabbing his head, “Body?”

“Yes, Mr. Murdock, a headless body.”

Matt blinked, confused. “Male or Female?”

“Male, Caucasian, badly scarred, looks like someone from a burn unit.”

Matt honestly couldn't stop the snort, “Wade. There was, yeah, Wade was with me earlier. I can remember him going with me to the apartment to make sure Foggy was safe or at least not there. It musta been before we settled on police protection... I, didn't want to risk being attacked alone.”

“And your buddy's death is amusing to you?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Check the morgue, if you're lucky he might still be there.”

“Cute, Murdock, dark humor is real big with your age group I bet.”

“I'm being serious, Detective. Check the morgue. See if there's a body. No body no crime after all, right?”

Foggy grabbed his arm as she left the room. “Matt, I'm pretty sure decapitation ends people...”

“Didn't I tell you about Wade? That fucker just won't quit. Give him enough time, he'll put himself back together. How long have I been out?”

“30 minutes, at least that's how long you've been here.”

“Damn, I really did get hit hard.” Matt taped his foot, “I hope that fucker can get his head back on his shoulders and they didn't do something stupid like separate drawer him.”

Matt was honestly a bit surprised when the Detective came in actually shaking, “Wade, you said his name was Wade, right?”

“Yep, Wade Wilson. Did you find him?”

“He just...”

“Buddy, she looks like she just saw a ghost.”

“He just walked in the doors of the precinct asking for you.”

“Hey, Murdock, I got a lawsuit for your sweet ass, where you at!” Matt actually had a much needed laugh at that, “Don't laugh at my pain babycakes! I had something jammed in my liver! Liver Murdock, do you know how much that hurts? And look at my chest?!” Matt couldn't stop once it started... Honestly just too relieved. “Ah, you've got a beautiful laugh babyface. You should do it more often.”

“Maybe if you were funny more often I might,” Matt countered as he shuffled around the still confused Detective, “Now, if you'll excuse us. I believe I and our clients will be on our way.”

He waved Foggy over, glaring at Wade fawning over him, “I'm not touching, but ouch that looks like it hurts, who hurt that precious babyface?”

“I don't remember, Wade... Foggy, where's our clients?”

“On the right, conference room.”

Matt nudged Wade, “Were you in civi's or geared?”

“Civi's... why?”

“No guns carried illegally then, right?”

“Uh, yeah, but I did have my katanas on me.”

“Those aren't illegal, last I checked.”

“Enclosed space, private space?”

“I don't see your glory boy, Murdock... They take him?”

“Shit,” Matt sighed, “Okay, we good?”

“They got Danny...”

“Yeah well, someone fill me the fuck in, just... no big words right now. I'm still shaking off a concussion bad enough I don't remember half of today.”

“Shit, okay, we'll try to give you the cliff notes.”

“Foggy, work on getting us outa here while they're filling me in.”

“Yeah, got, just, whatever the hell is going on, be careful, okay?”

“Promise,” Matt smiled and kiss his partner's cheek before settling in.


	8. Preparation

Danny was taken, the Fallen was being protected by some ward of some kind and he's apparently the key? Or maybe it's just any old Touched by the Fallen bullshit, “Wait, Elektra knew this? She's the one that told you, about how Danny is the key to something that grants eternal life?”

“I was a little hazy, babycakes, but most of that got through before the ear gave out.”

“She's, she's still broken-”

“Hey, hey, hey! I've still got a Marker with you about her. She ain't Broke, not yet. She just, might not be all there still. Actually she's actin' a lot like- She's single minded, she's determined, Murdock, you ever heard of a Demon changing their priority?”

“You tell me, Wade, you're the only one I've met close to being able to do that.”

“Nah, I'm 100% vengeance Demon, and yeah some days that's hard to manage, but most it's just.. like Buck says, little vengeances. Being Karma to a Karen... yours not withstanding of course. But it's still vengeance.”

Matt sighed, taking a deep breath as he concentrated on the Marker, disregarding Jessica's gasp and Luke's confused question, “I'll make you a Deal, Wade...”

“I, I ain't breakin' no Deals, Murdock, you gonna go and pull a Marker out... I ain't threatening nothin'!”

“I know your Name... Wade Wilson.”

“Shit, no, do NOT say it!”

“When it is needed, I will say it. And in return, I will Free you of your Marker.”

“That's not a Deal, Murdock, that's Blackmail.”

“We're Demons, remember? This is a Deal, not Blackmail. If you don't take it, I will find another way. But any way we look at it, Midland Circle Has to Fall. It Has to bury our Fallen Brethren and it Has to take whatever remains of the Hand with it. It's our turn to clean up our mess. Father isn't going to help us. He never has, and he never will.”

“You want me to...” Wade actually looked teary eyed, “You Remember, don't you? You Remember, what caused my Fall, right?”

“You Refused to destroy Eden, yes, Brother, I remember you well. Though at the Time you were a Sister.”

“Eh, Tomato, pizza... it's all the same to me. But, do you really want to... unleash that Here?”

“Not unless we have to...”

“Murdock, reel it in,” Jessica hissed, as Matt turned away when the door opened.

“Alright, we are, letting you go. Just, somebody, for the love of God, tell me what the fuck happened in that warehouse?”

Matt just kept his eyes away from the detective as he palmed the Marker, “I wouldn't know, can't remember anything past lunch from what I've been told.”

“Well you see,” Wade's voice made them groan, “I was trying to show off some sick sword moves to a fellow enthusiast and messed up and yeah... ouch, but I'm okay now, so, no harm, no foul. I kinda did go over board I guess, knocked some of them. My bad, guys, gall.”

“Apology not accepted,” Jessica grumbled, “But it's forgiven. Coulda happened to anyone.”

Matt couldn't help but snort, “So, we're free to go?” The door clicked shut as her voice stomped away cursing before he turned toward Wade and held up the Marker, “Do we have a Deal, or not?”

Wade knocked his knuckles against the table, probably weighing his odds, before standing up, “No Deal, Murdock. I'm gonna get your girl back to you, alive and Whole. That's the only Deal we have.”

Matt growled and pulled the Marker back, snorting as it evaporated into smoke. “What the fuck was that?” He shook his head at Luke's voice before getting up, “Did he just conjure-”

“It's a Marker, Demons don't pull them often, not like that. I guess it's some, Judas representation or something. Mine looked like that too. Silver coin.”

“You Broke yours though.”

“Look, I didn't Break it, it Broke. Alright? It's not my fault a Deal like that Breaks when the Demon dies.”

“Killgrave?”

“You have to ask?”

“No, just wondering honestly.”

“So, you ended up like this because?”

Matt snorted as he reached out for the glasses Foggy held out to him, “I was a stupid kid. That's how.”

“You been in this game that long?”

“When I said I was 10 I wasn't joking. Why do you think I'm so fucking young looking?”

“Ten, Jesus Fucking Christ... My life doesn't seem all that fucked up now.”

“Could be worse, coulda ended up with,” Matt blinked at the bag held up to him, “What's this?”

“Hopefully, incentive to come home safe. I'll make you a Deal, Murdock. You get this, you come home in one piece.”

Matt smiled, chuckling, “You're the best Foggy,” he kissed his cheek, “Deal.”

“I feel better now.”

“And the first one didn't make you feel better?”

“Matt, you were unconscious without it... Yeah, after that this is making me feel better.”

Matt hugged him, “I'll, no matter what happens, I'll come back. Even if... it's not as Matt Murdock. You, you understand that right, Foggy?”

“Well now you fucking tell me there's a loophole!”

“Don't worry Foggy.”

“Matt... Fuck's sake, Murdock!”


	9. Cue the Music

Matt sighed as he shifted the helmet on, “Here we go again.”

“Hey, Lucifer, there is one thing I gotta ask,” Jessica called as he headed out of the shadows, “What was it like, getting bitch slapped by Michael?”

Matt laughed, “It wasn't Michael. He drug me out, threw me from Heaven but he wasn't the one to bitch slap me. It was Father. It was... like... staring straight into the sun, but it was thousands of times brighter than anything a human can survive. Took my sight, condemned me to a life of hellfire instead. So, no matter where I was, or what I looked at, I'd be in Hell.”

“Shit, that's what's up with your eyes?”

“Not all of it, but most of it yeah.” Matt shrugged as he shifted his gloves, “I guess it was fitting, the light bringer cast out by the very thing he brought unto the earth.”

“Shit, so you're, like, the real deal...”

“You, after everything, you just now accept I've been telling the truth?!”

“It's just, it's a lot okay?”

“Yeah, I, I get that.” Matt glared at Wade's head tilted toward him, “Wade, pull the Marker you got on Elektra, we find her we find Danny.”

“Whu? Huh? Yeah, right, Marker. Mhm.”

“Stop ogling my ass, you'll never get your hands on it.” Matt tilted his head when Wade made a running try and ended up tripping and slamming his head off the pavement on their way into the building, “Told you.”

“But it's so...”

“Ew,” Jessica said, “He's like 12... Sick.”

“Hey, he may be baby faced but that Man is no child! Alright! I'd still ogle and offer every chance I get even when he finally hits 100...”

“Please, God, take me before I ever get that old,” Matt grumbled as his head tilted up.

“Noooo, don't say that He might just take you up on that Offer and smite you where you stand!”

“The Marker, Wade, where is she?”

“See, this is what I don't get... She's not your boo, I mean you're taken right? Tied the knot and everything-”

“I proposed, we haven't set a date yet.”

“Okay so, it's not a love interest thing,” Wade was rambling but at least the bastard was leading them in the right direction... “Why, why go through all this?”

“I owe her-”

“But, what, you got a standing Deal with her or something?”

“No, I just, owe her. She, a long time ago she, helped me realize where I stood. She, verified I was still human and I still had Freewill, even with what I am.”

“Aaaaaah, that's adorable, but so not worth dealing with a fucking apocalypse...”

“Maybe not to you, but it is to me.”

“All this shit started, because someone ate a fucking apple...”

Matt cracked up, “No, it all started because Dear old Dad, decided to hide the knowledge of good and evil inside a fucking apple. Get it straight, Wade.”

“Ah, much more sense... Yep.”


	10. Descent into Hell

“How fitting...” Matt mumbled on the ride down, “Finally Descending into Hell.”

“Not comforting what so ever, Murdock,” Jessica hissed as she rubbed at her arms. “So, what's the plan, cause there ain't no way we're the only ones down here...”

“Hey, Devil's food cake, No Rules still stands right?”

“I still hold your Marker, what did I say when I made the Deal?”

“What the Fuck is up with 'the rules'?” Jessica finally yelled.

“No killing, no Deals, and no Demons within My City,” Matt smiled. “Gotta have some Rules, right?”

“I got just the-” Matt stopped his hand before he could reach. “Oh, come on...”

“You pop a fucking grenade into an unstable pit you're liable to kill Elektra, Danny or even upset the walls enough to make it cave in on us.” Matt pulled his hand back when Wade pouted and shook him off grumbling. “Keep it in your pants, Wade... No explosions.”

“Fine, spoil sport! Plan B is out then. What's Plan A?”

“That was Plan B?”

“B for Boom,” Matt grumbled as they waited out the ride. “So, any ideas on Plan A?”

“Could always Devil up, glide down, well, I mean, I wasn't there when you fell so I don't know if you still have yours. Mine got, jacked up... Really bad, when the whole, Thing happened.”

“What 'Thing'?”

“Don't ask, there's a reason I went dark for 3 months. They're Fucked, just leave it at that.”

“They get their hands on you?”

“Tried, was lucky I didn't have to hack them completely off. Holy Water is a bitch. Thanks for taking off my arm earlier, least that'll regen. If not can always grab a spare from the graveyard.”

“WADE!”

“I don't hear you complaining about it until just now.”

“Fucking Vengeance Demons...”

Luke snorted and shook his head, “I've got an idea, but you're not gonna like it...”

“Elektra's mine,” Matt mumbled as they headed out of sight, waiting to enact the plan.

“Hey, I'm the one with a Marker on my head if she dies, shouldn't she be mine?”

“You were the one that wanted to throw a grenade on her head, Wade, No.”

“Yeah, I, can see your point.”

“Just, take care of Jessica, alright? She's... she's not trained for this, she'll need the backup against ninjas.”

“Back up Mousy Hercules, got it.”

Matt rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped, waiting for the signal...

Welcome to Hell.

Matt doze at Elektra the moment Jessica gave the signal, missing when Jessica knocked her back out of his reach and cursing humans' hearing abilities. She must not have heard him call dibs on her. “Got her,” he grumbled as he flicked his grapple around Elektra and yanked her away from the central fight as hard as he could, not even flinching when Wade started dropping people swarming toward them as he got her out of the line of sight. “Elektra- Please, you have to Remember! Please! Why did you Fall? You Have to Remember!”

“I Remember Matthew,” Matt jumped back, moving away, sai, she was using a sai... Elektra, she was still in there.

“Why did you Fall? Come on, tell me if you Remember.”

“I was Stupid enough to tell Father No, when He wanted me to Cull Adam and Eve!”

Matt jumped back, deflecting another attack, “Then why are you still fighting us like this? You, you sided with the humans, sided with Me about the treatment of them. The course of action He took for one fucking Mistake.”

“With this, the bones of the Fallen, the True Fallen, we can Rise up again. We can have the Power to charge the Gates again. This is the last form of True Divinity, Pure Heavenly Power. Regardless of if it was a Fallen or an Angel, it still holds All the Powers we once held. I will Prove to Him that He was the Mistake, Not us, Not the humans. And the Humans just wanted to keep it for immortality. Without an Angel of Death, there is no Mortality.”

“Elektra, you don't get it, do you?”

“Say My Name, Matthew. We both know what it is...”

“You, Elektra, you're wrong. You think you know who you are, but you're wrong.”

“I have done Nothing my whole life but cause Chaos, and Destroying everything I ever care about. Pushing them away, Killing them even. If not their body then their souls. You, you are the only one that remains Pure, and Whole, regardless of how I've tried-”

“You're not Destruction, Elektra... You're not Her.”

“Then why, above all else, do I want to cause more of it?”

“Because you're Hurt, and you're Afraid, and you've lost nearly Everything because of what they did to you. They twisted you, tried to Break you, tried to turn you into a weapon. But, you're not a weapon, you're... afraid, afraid to love and be happy, because you've always known how it ends. Because you always see it end.”

“Then what's my name?”

“Murdock! We've got Rand, you coming?!”

Matt sighed, “Come with us. Bury the past where it belongs. Let the humans flourish the way God and We intended and wanted so long ago. Let the Dead Rest, Elektra.”

“No, they need to learn, they need to see what it feels like, being cast out and hurt for merely saying 'no' to orders.”

“Elektra, we're Free, we have been ever since the Fall. All we'd be doing is the same thing to our brothers and sisters that He did to us so long ago.”

Matt shifted back, grabbing her wrist when her temper finally flared when she realized she wasn't getting through to him, “You are the Devil, Matthew... And you still hold more fucking Mercy than God ever did for any of us!”

“I guess God truly did make us in His image then. Because we all learn and live and grow, and Forgiveness is just a case by case basis.”

“Murdock,” Wade's voice called into the darkness as Matt finally got Elektra pinned, “You comin' sweet cheeks?”

Matt smiled as he reached up, holding up the Marker. “Follow the Rules, and Protect My City, and I will Free you from our Deal.”

“You, you can't be serious... Matt-”

Matt shook his head, “I Free you either way,” he smiled as he flipped the ancient coin, smiling as it disintegrated before Wade could catch it. “Just, please, get them out of here.”

Wade nodded before he took off like a bat out of hell, “Guy, we're going, now. Haul ass!”

“What, Murdock, come on! Let's go!”

“He'll- he'll catch up, move it, while he's still got her pinned down. Cause she is pissed and liable to start chopping heads.”

Matt grunted as Elektra was able to shift enough to kick him off her, “What was your Deal, huh?”

“You, to be brought to me Safe and Whole. I just, never knew how far you'd Fallen...” Matt tried to count, countering and dodging attacks, earning a few deep jabs, but he didn't count how long it took them to arrive down here... He just had to hold out, and Pray, pray they got clear.

“You are, absolutely, insufferably HUMAN!”

Matt gasped, coughing hard when he was slammed into something. “That's the point, Elektra, we _are_ Human. Every one of us, has struggled, has fought, has even died, as a Human, at least once in our fucked up lifetimes. That was the point, we gave them Freewill, He gave us the same courtesy, but Angels are soldiers, nothing more. And a soldier that doesn't follow orders is useless. The Fall broke our chain, Freed us... Don't you see that? If we Returned, we'd be no better than what they tried to make you into.”

“I just want to feel Whole again... I just want to go Home.”

“Then, Choose to go Home... Azreal.”

Matt had to back away, wincing at the sudden chill in the air, “That is what I'm trying to do!”

He flinched at the resounding knock against the bones around them, feeling a tremble within the cave. _Please, God, let them get out of this alive..._

“Samael, the lightbringer, the morningstar, you of all of us, you still side with the humans! WHY?!”

Matt growled, feeling the heat starting to raise as his gloves started giving, feeling like his body armor was turning into a vice. “Because, they can Choose, they started their life, with choice and that's something we never got to have.” _Please, Father, you tasked me long ago with laying the stars in the night sky... Let me call a few down from it._ Matt reached upward, feeling the old strings tug, the strings of creation, pulling them to him. _Please, let it only Fall upon me, and don't Punish the humans for my mistakes again._

“What are you doing, Matthew?”

“We're both going to die down here... But, we won't be alone. You won't be Alone anymore, Sister. You don't need to fear Dying Alone the way so many humans have... Not Alone, and Not Scared.”

“We can go Home...”

“We can Choose to go Home. Just like the humans can Choose.”

Matt flinched when the first Strike hit, stumbling when he felt a body hit into him and latch on. “I'm not alone anymore...”

“No, you're not. And you never will be again.” The second Strike tore straight down, throwing them against a far wall, he didn't have any memory of the other 3 Strikes hitting, just blinking and wincing as the 6th finally caused the ceiling to completely collapse...

He coughed violently, hacking up water and dirt and God truly only knew what else, but all he smelt was blood and sea water. It took him several tries to open his eyes, wincing them shut against the brightness. _Elektra?_ A tugging at his chest made him start to hyperventilate, trying to get to his feet. “Hey, buddy, you alright?”

“Clinton, Clinton Church...”


	11. Heaven on Earth

No matter what he did, it was always Too Bright, to open his eyes... So he sat in the car and waited out the ride. The nice driver having offered him a scratchy old blanket that had definitely sat in the trunk way too long to cover himself. That tugging in his chest was still there, making his breath hitch every now and then. “You doin' okay, buddy?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, just, how far out are we?”

“It's, a drive, found you at the Docks, you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?”

“No, just, Clinton Church,” Matt drifted entirely too long, exhaustion setting in.

“We're here,” Matt tried to blink an wince against the brightness, fuck how concussed was he?

“Thanks...” He winced as he fumbled for the handle before shuffling and trying to stay upright on his shaking legs. “I can't- pay, I don't have-”

“No, no, this one's, it's on me kid, your uh, parents around or... you got someone here that can take care of you?”

“Yeah, I... got someone. I just, needed to come here first.”

“Given how I found you, yeah I'd probably run to church too. Just, take care of yourself alright kid?”

Matt nodded as he shut the door, “Matt? MATT!”

Matt smiled, “Foggy?”

“Oh my God, Matt! You're alive?! It, it worked, you're really here.”

“Foggy, wait, slow down,” Matt blinked and then frowned, the Too Bright finally fading. “What worked?”

“I, when you didn't come out, when you didn't come back, I- I've been sitting at your bench ever since... I, I was hoping if you were out there, it- it'd draw you back Home.”

“Foggy,” Matt blinked again, his hands reaching up, frowning at the wetness when they trailed over the changing 'things', “Foggy?”

“Yeah, Buddy, it's me. You, okay? Do we need to call Claire?”

Matt's fingers followed the changes, “You're frowning...” He blinked, eyes jumping to the new changing 'things', fingers reaching up.

“Buddy, what's, what's going on?”

Matt smiled, “You're, confused, right? That's, that's the face confused people make, isn't it?”

“Yeah, cause you're really scaring me right now...”

“Crows feet,” Matt smiled, brushing along Foggy's eyes, “Dad had crows feet. I, remember, they crinkled up when he laughed. His eyes would squint shut.” Foggy was blinking at him, before he smiled, “Yeah, just like that. But his didn't show unless he was smiling or squinting real hard.”

“Matt, what color's my hair? Do you remember?”

Matt blinked, tugging at it softly before his hand ran through his own and grinned, “The same as mine?”

“Holy shit,” Foggy make his head hurt when he grabbed him in a bear hug and spun them around. “Holy shit, Matt, you can see? What the hell happened down there?!”

Matt whined, “Foggy, you're making me wanna hurl, put me down.”

“Sorry, sorry, sit down. Just, settle yourself.”

“I'm, alright, just, really sore and really tired and... I just wanna go Home, and sleep for the next decade. Can we do that?”

“I don't know buddy, a decade without making Deals? You'll lost that 'baby lawyer' mantle.”

“I'll deal with it.”

“What, what happened, for real though? The, the meteor strike, the, the stars falling from the sky- it just, the only thing they hit was the building, not a single scratch anywhere else, not a single person hurt.”

Matt smiled, “To Error is Human, To Forgive, Divine... I guess, I finally learned the lesson He wanted me to learn... Foggy, um, do you wanna try something later? When, once we're Home and I can, hopefully get something that doesn't make me feel like I truly am 6000 years old?”

“Sure buddy, name it?”

“Can you, say my Name?”

“I will say it any time you want, any name you want. Hell, I'll even call you every obnoxious sexist bullshit name Wade ever has... Just, tell me what to call you.”

“Just, Matt, I like being just Matt Murdock.”

“Matt, I love you. I'm, so glad you're Home and Safe and Sound and HOLY SHIT YOU CAN SEE!”

Matt actually cracked up, it was worth feeling like his skull was going to explode, “Yeah, Foggy. I guess I can.”

“We, we need to get you home. And a shower, and I'm, I don't care what you say, I'm calling Claire, because holy shit you survived a fucking BUILDING falling on top of you and you can now see...”

“Deal. Take me home, Foggy.”

Foggy held him close before hailing a cab, “We are getting a bottle of the good stuff tonight, and we are not leaving the bed for a week!”

“Humans can't survive more than 3 days without water... it was 3 days wasn't it?”

“Shut up, Murdock, you know damn well what I mean!”

“A week in bed sounds like Heaven...”

“God, buddy, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Matt was laughing and squirming as he tried to get Foggy to calm it with the kisses and hugging but there really was no stopping it, and God's honest truth, he wasn't trying all that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't see this series having a Season 3 the way the canon ran. So, sadly, this is the end to this story  
> ***I honestly thought this was the end of this. But it seems there's at least one more story... if not just some Foggy/Matt avacados in love/lust stories if nothing else


End file.
